Increased survival rates for children with leukemia have resulted in growing concerns about the effects of diagnosis and treatment upon the psychological well-being of the child with leukemia and his family. The psychological status of the child, his parent, and the nature of the relationship between them has a great influence on the quality of the patient's life. Although it has long been assumed that psychological factors are an important area for investigation, there is a paucity of systematic research in the area. The proposed research consists of two phases to be carried out consecutively. The aims of Phase I are: (1) the development of reliable and valid methods for the early identification of psychological "high-risk" children and mothers, (2) a systematic examination of parent-child relationships throughout the diagnosis and treatment periods, and (3) an analysis of the inter-relationship of parental adjustment, patient adjustment, mother-child relationship factors, and medical treatment outcome. Phase II of the proposed study will consist of a comparison of treatment intervention modalities with the aim of determining the differential effectiveness of several remediation techniques with the aim of facilitating the psychological adjustment of leukemic children and their families.